


I Fucking Hate You

by K_Vader



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, I Blame Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Vader/pseuds/K_Vader
Summary: "Is it about that e-mail you send this morning?" asks Nat uninterested filing her nails while lying on the couch."DID YOU OPEN IT?" Peter screams in panic and they all raise their brows astonished, he sees that and clears his throat trying to hide his desperation, obviously not working.  Inspired by a prompt but can’t write it here because it would ruin the plot lol





	

He is moving uncontrollably on his seat and looking over his shoulder at Peter who is too mad at him to even turn and find his stare, so he tries to smile and look less nervous but it comes more like a grimace.

All the Avengers are gathered in the room and staring at both of them confused, trying to read their thoughts because Peter is hot red and Wade has the same awkward smile since they got into the Tower.

"So..." Tony stares crossed arms trying to read Peter's thoughts since he is the most vulnerable of the two. "What the hell is happening?"

Peter is twisting his hands almost breaking them and Wade just keeps the smile.

"It is hard to explain," says Peter looking at the floor, the less he makes eye contact, the better.

"Which part?" Asks Steve who can't take his eyes away from the awkward expression on Wade's face.

"Is it about that e-mail you send this morning?" asks Nat uninterested filing her nails while lying on the couch.

"DID YOU OPEN IT?" Peter screams in panic and they all raise their brows astonished, he sees that and clears his throat trying to hide his desperation, obviously not working. 

Wade chuckles next to him and gains a glare from his boyfriend who haven't speak to him since this morning when he revealed a big mistake he made while playing Angry Birds on his laptop.

"What the hell is happening?" Tony is seriously confused, he got the mail but was too busy to open it, clearly now he's angry he didn't.

"What is an e-mail?" asks Thor looking at all of them because the confusion in his brain is too big to even try anything else.

Peter is Coca-Cola can red now, sweating cold, hands almost turning into a knot and can't even look at anyone in the eye for how embarrassed he is, even less at Wade because fuck him and his butter fingers.

"No one is gonna answer Thorsy there?" Asks Wade almost jokingly and stopping when he earns another glare from Peter "…Sorry?"

"Can someone explain what is happening?" Tony keeps trying, stupid work didn't let him see what this two were trying so desperately to hide, or at least Peter, Wade seems almost proud.

"Okay Angel Butt, let me explain." Wade stands up with Peter's panicking eyes following him. "I was playing that cute game with fatty birds that smash Jenga-like-buildings this morning and somehow ended up sending an e-mail that got my sweet-cheeks over there all panicked and not talking to me, so I promised I would come here and convince you to delete that named e-mail as it never happened."

Silence comes after, all very confused and trying to guess what the hell that e-mail could contain, even more Thor since he for starters have no idea of what that thing is and no one seem close to explain.

Clint clears his throat, smiling wide and stretching his back

"I was very unoccupied this morning," he says in a sassy tone, winking at Peter whose cheeks are burning hell and eyes wide open, then he passes next to Wade and elbows him in the ribs, feeling proud of the Merc before keeping his way to the elevator.

The rest of the team follows him with their eyes until he disappears...

"Well fuck." says Wade in shock and Peter hides his blushed face in his hands

"I fucking hate you."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:**  
>     
> Wade accidentally releases his and Peters sex tape


End file.
